Richard Schweikart
|BCS Last Appearance = |Category = Yes }} Richard "Rich" Schweikart is the co-founder of the Schweikart & Cokely law firm, and an attorney for Sandpiper Crossing. History Season 1 Richard calls Jimmy about wanting him to stop pursuing Sandpiper. Rick tells him that the only reason why he is calling him is because he is an old acquaintance of Chuck and is only calling out of professional courtesy to Chuck. Later, at his office, Richard receives a fax that includes a new, proper demand letter from Jimmy and Chuck and along with it, copies of reassembled Sandpiper Crossing billing statements. Richard and his team arrive at Chuck's house to negotiate with them. Richard lays out his proposal: Some Sandpiper Crossing residents were indeed over-billed, the result of an innocent accounting error. He offers $100,000 to reimburse the residents and cover legal fees, with the caveat that Sandpiper Crossing admits no wrongdoing. Jimmy tells him that the inclusion of interstate commerce means RICO provisions kick in, elevating the case to fraud and entitling his clients to much higher damages. After a moment of intense private discussion with his team, Rick asks Jimmy what number he's got in mind. Chuck, thus far silent, finally speaks up: "$20 million. Or we'll see you in court." Richard and his team leave. Richard seeks a restraining order against Jimmy on the grounds that his "loud and flamboyant" nature disturbs the routine of the Sandpiper Crossing residents. The judge doesn't buy it, and rules in Jimmy's favor. Season 2 Following a case involving Sandpiper, Richard has dinner with Kim Wexler and admits that he has had his eye on her and that he admires that she went out swinging in the courtroom despite being on the losing end of the case and offers her a position at Schweikart and Cokely as they could use a lot more attorneys like her. Richard has a meeting with Kim to see if she is fit for the job. Once their interview is over, Richard tells her that him and his colleagues like her and that they will give her a reply on if she got the job or not by tomorrow. Season 3 Richard doesn't appear in the third season, but Schweikart and Cokely is mentioned when Kim recommends the firm to Billy Gatwood to take over his case after her car accident. Season 4 Richard attends Chuck McGill's funeral and offers his condolences to Jimmy. Kim later makes a deal with Richard to join Schweikart and Cokely as the head of a new banking division, bringing in Mesa Verde Bank and Trust as a client and opening her time up so she can focus more on her public defender work. Several months later, Richard discusses company retreats with Kim and several other employees at an office party that Jimmy attends. When Jimmy asks where the retreat will be, Richard tells him in a friendly manner that they are for company employees only and jokes around with the other lawyers. Richard asks for Jimmy's opinion on locations and notes that Jimmy "certainly doesn't think small" and is at first impressed by his ideas, but becomes more disturbed and annoyed by Jimmy's rudeness and taking over the conversation. A year after Chuck's suicide, Richard attends the dedication of the Charles L. McGill Reading Room and comments to Kim that it seems like all of the attorneys in the Southwest are present. Richard expresses remorse that he can't say hi to Jimmy as he wanted to and spots Jimmy outside. Richard sympathetically comments that even after a year such an event must be hard for Jimmy. Kim thanks Richard for coming and goes off to check on Jimmy. Appearances ''Better Call Saul'' Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Law enforcements Category:Status: Alive Category:Lawyers Category:Season 1 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Business people Category:S&C staff Category:Antagonists (Better Call Saul)